1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work benches and more particularly pertains to a new sheet material work bench for holding sheet material without the need of clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work benches is known in the prior art. More specifically, work benches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,642; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,786; U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,006; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,154; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,608; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 304.112.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sheet material work bench. The inventive device includes a support portion. The support portion comprises a central column. The column is generally hollow. A table portion comprises a plate having a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge. A plurality of bores are located in the plate. Each of the bores is generally adjacent to a central location of the table portion. A coupling means couples the table portion to the support portion. A suction means draws air through the bores. The suction means is mounted in the support portion and draws air into the support portion through the bores.
In these respects, the sheet material work bench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding sheet material without the need of clamps.